


Throw a Dog a Bone

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jokes, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are going to have SEX with that SKELETON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw a Dog a Bone

You look Sans dead in the eye, and approach with a whoopee cushion.

"Let's BONE." You roar at the top of your voice. It was a pun, time to mpreg the fuck out of this skeleton.

Sans looks at you slowly, gaping smile filling the room. He leans back in his easy chair.

"I'm a skeleton." He says blankly, you smash the whoopee cushion and a long _pfffffttt_ fills the room. 

"Let's wa-hoo." You wink, seduction complete.

"My dick is literally nonexistant." He gestures at having nothing in the pants, "Lemme draw you a picture." He draws you an X and then his name next to it.

"DILDO."

"No go." He snaps at you in one fluid motion, "a dildno."

I'm there, I look you in the eye, "remember that restaurant scene? He probably killed like 4 children."

You grab me by the shirt collar, "he is my son."

Freud is there, he is taking notes and shaking his head. You have never been so kinkshamed in your whole life.

There is so much sexual tension between me and you, the reader. We don't do anything, we stand in Sans living room, Sans is asleep.

No one is satisfied, spaghetti, Temmie is shaking in the corner crying.

-The End-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we all do group therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter we all do group therapy


End file.
